


II

by Lynx212



Series: Invidia [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Other, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al watches Ed and he just doesn't understand...he doesn't understand why Ed can't see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	II

I don’t know how Brother ended up with Mustang of all people. He hated him right? It’s not logical to go from loathing someone to loving them. It’s not the natural order of things. 

As I watch him getting ready for bed I see a mark on his collarbone. Against my will I envision Roy’s unworthy lips pressed to Brother’s sensitive flesh and it turns my stomach. He’s prattling on about Roy this and Roy that and if I didn’t love him so much I would smack the beautiful lips that wretched name is tumbling out of. 

Can’t you see, I want to scream, can’t you see me at all?

Of course not Brother, of course you can’t, I am now as I’ve always been and that’s background noise isn’t it? I fix your breakfast, just the way you like it every morning. One egg over easy and one scrambled because you can never make up your mind which you’d rather have.

I keep the house in order, I organize your notes and I keep track of when you need to be where for work. I even wash your clothes despite the fact that the smell of that man is more prominent on the fabric than your own scent. 

Does he drape himself over you all day dear Brother? He must because I can’t imagine how else the two of you mange this.

You unbraid your hair and when it falls loose and wavy down your back I run my fingers through it and you look at me funny. It’s insulting. He can be all over you but that one small gesture from me earns a look. 

But that will all change soon, won’t it? You may be upset for a bit, but trust me Brother…

It’s for the best.


End file.
